Invader Zim Interviews and Dares!
by cooldude101sunny
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim,no matter how much I want and anyways,go ahead and read this part below to get an idea on how this works!Also,I had to edit the chapters so this would not be against FanFic rules.I would like to thank Whimsical Symphony for telling me what I had to fix.
1. Chapter 1

An Explanation to How This Will Work:

Put your questions for Gir,Zim,Dib,Gaz,or in the reviews.

ANY questions are OK.

I will be picking 10 questions for each take.

You may also dare Gir,Zim,Dib,Gaz,or to do something.

If you wish,you may ask to make a special appearance,and message me about what you want to do.

People may only make up to 2 special appearances.

Go ahead and dare,ask,and stuff like that in the reviews!

After I get enough,I will make the next thing with the questions and all.

Here is a sample chapter.  
...

Me:'', ,come here.,''

Gir:'',Okey Dokey!,''

Gir approatches me,making random sound effects.

Me:'',Gir,how do you think of Zim?,''

Gir:'',Zim is -,''

Gir starts drinking a milkshake loudly,with annoying sucking noises.

Me:'',Hey,what flavor is that?,''

Gir'',Chocolate bubble gum!,''

Chocolate bubblegum milkshake is dripping from Gir's mouth.

Me:'',Ok Gir,back to the do you think of Zim?,''

Gir:'',Zim is very-,''

Gir starts slurping his milkshake again.

Me:'',I give up.,''

I go over to .

Me:'', ,what are you making?,''

Membrain:'',I'm making...toast!,''

holds up toast.

Me:'',What about science?Shouldn't you be making science?,''

Membrain:'', toast right now.,''

*Static fills your screen*

Zim:'',Silence humaaans!I am Zim,and I shall take over your filthy worm baby planet!-,''

Gir inturrupts,and starts trying to eat the camera.

Zim:'',Gir,stop!,''

Gir:'',But it tastes like piggy!I miss you piggy!,''

Gir starts crying.

Your screen becomes filled with static.

...  
Ok,Put your questions,dares,or requests for special appearances in the reviews!Remember,2 special appearances per person!


	2. Chapter 3

Me:'', to find GIR...I know how!GIR,I have waffles!,''

GIR runs up to me.

GIR:'',YAY!,''

Me:'',I lied,but your fans have some things to tell you.,''

GIR:'',Yay!,''

Me:'',GIR,go date Tak's SIR unit,Mimi.,''

GIR goes up to Mimi,and asks her to go out on a date,and it ends up really good,actually.

Me:'',Who knew...Ok,time to !,''

Zim walks up agrily.

Zim:'',What do you want,you ugly huuu-maan!?,''

Me:'',Go jump in the ocean.,''

Zim:'',I shall not take orders from you!,''

I throw Zim into the ocean.

Zim:'',GIR!Save me!I can't swim!,''

Gir is busily making out with Mimi.

I call .

:'',Hello?,''

Me:'',My friend Dib here says your sonic screwdriver is unrealistic and stupid.,''

:'',What?!,''

comes to this version of Earth,and kicks Dib's ass.

Me:'',Hey,Gaz!,''

Gaz is playing on her GameSlave 2.

Gaz:'',This better be important!I'm on the last level!,''

Me:'',Go blow up Pluto.,''

Gaz:'',Whatever.,''

Gaz goes into Zim's 'house',and takes a big ass lazer,and promptly blows up the planet ,I'm talking about the Diseny should totally have been more specific.

Me:'',GIR!Waffles!,''

GIR runs to me.

Me:'',Do you love Gaz?,''

GIR:'',Who?,''

Me:'', you love Gaz?,''

GIR:'',I love you piggeh!,''

I facepalm.

Me:'',Hey,Gaz,do you want to kill invaderzimdibfan because of that question?,''

Gaz:'',I'm going to find you,and when I do,you'll wish I was never born!,''

Me:'',Dib,what do you think about Pluto exploding?,''

Dib:'',Well,it should smooth out Neptune's-,''

I inturrupt Dib,and slap him.

Me:'',NERD!,''

Zim manages to get back on land.

Zim:'',I will kill you puny-,''

I inturrupt Zim.

Me:*singing like the song*'',Do you like waffles?,''

Zim:'',No!,''

Me:'',Do you like pancakes?,''

Zim:'',No!,''

Me:'',Do you like french toast?,''

Zim:'',Shut up!,''

Me:...'',No!,''

This continues.

Me:'',Zim,how do you feel abbout that time you were banished?,''

Zim:'',I hated it,so I quit.,''

Me:'',You quit?,''

Zim:'',Yes.,''

Me:'',You quit being banished?,''

Zim:'',YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!,''

...  
Ok,that was a good one,I think!At least I updated as soon as I saw the reviews!

GIR:'',YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!,''

O.O 


	3. Chapter 4

Ok,sory for the delay,but my dad had to use the laptop for a back to our regulary scedueled grass growing.

Wait...that was cancled? for Invader Zim Interviews and Dares then.

Me:DIB!

Dib walks up.

Dib:What?!

Me:Turn yourse;f,and your freakishly big head into an Irken.

Dib:No way!And my heads not that big!

I inject Dib with Irken DNA...and the needle was used before...and never cleaned...

Dib:Ah!The pain!The needle!It hurts!

Me:It's already over.

Dib:Oh.

Dib became a disfigured Irken.

Me:Eeew...Anyways,ZIIIIM!

Zim walks up.

Me:Become human.

Zim:But I am a completetly normal Earthen worm baby!

Me:Must I do to you what I did to Dib?

Zim looks at Disfigured Irken Dib in horror.

Zim:Keep your filthy Earth hands away!

Me:Well,this is my Fanfic,so I can make you do what I want.

Zim slapped himself.

Zim injected himself with Dib's human DNA.

Zim became a disfigured human.

I push Zim away somewhere...

Me:GAZ!Go beat the crud out of some random puppy!

Gaz:My pleasure!

Gaz is beating the crud out of crazynonsenseyay's puppy...

Me:Ok...well,um...I feel bad for you,crazynonsenseyay...Anyways,Gir,dance like a monkey!

Gir,instead dances like an octopus...

Me:I said MONKEY!

Gir:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

The Tallests can hear Gir from space.

Me:Gir,what does the fox say?

Gir's eyes go red as he goes into Duty Mode.

Gir:The fox makes a high pitched yipping noise,similar to a bird's.

Me:BORING!

Gir's eyes go blue.

Gir:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me:Zim,do you know who Jhonen Vasquez is?

Zim:Another Earthen worm baby?

.Now.

Zim walks away.

Me:Dib,why is there ham in your pocket?

Dib:I!Don't!Know!

Me:Ok...

Me:Gaz,will you play an online game with crazynonsenseyay?

Gaz:No.

Gaz walks away.

Me:That was harsh...Well,Dib!Getting to be mad at you was a setup from invaderzimdibfan!You can be friends!

Dib:NEVER!

leaves in his Tardis.

I shrug.

Me:Zim!Hug Gaz,and try to survive!

Zim:Never!

Me:Only the strongest of life forms can do it!

Zim:I shall!To prove my strongness!

Zim hugs Gaz.

A BLUSHING Gaz kicks Zim away.

Gaz:If anyone ever tells about that,I will kill them!

Me: O-O

Me:Gir!Propose to Mimi!

Gir proposes to Mimi with a doughnut.

Mimi says...  
...Yes.

Me:Hah!Made you scroll down a bunch!Suspense!

Gir and Mimi get married.

Me:Gaz,go babsit a 3 year old without murduring anything.

Gaz:No.

I hold up some money.

Gaz takes said money,and goes to the 3 year old's house.

Here is a list of things Gaz murdered:  
Potted plants Flys An old lady A wall A clown A dirty diaper A PS3 Cookies Dirt The Tv This list Aaaand Lex Luthor.

Me:Gir,talk in a British accent.

Gir:Chap chap,cheerio!I like Cheerios!

Me:Zim!Have you figured out your mission is fake yet?

Zim:No!

I chuckle.

Me:Dib!Do you want your own Tardis?

Dib:No!...kinda...maybe...Yes...

Me:Gaz!Is invaderzimdibfan doomed?

Gaz:Yes.I will search for invaderzimdibfan to the ends of the Earth!

...  
Ok!I hope you like it!And,again,sorry for not being to update for a while!My dad had been keeping the laptop in his vehical,and it had this chapter in progress on it. 


	4. Announcement

I'm going to only male 1 chapter per day.I MIGHT make two chapters in one day under certain circumstances.  
Here are the said circumstances:

If I know I won't be able to make a chapter the next day

There are really good dares/truths that come up after I fullfil the 1 chapter per day quota

I'm extremly bored

I feel like it

I have nothing else better to do

I am feeling extremly creative at the moment

...  
Sorry,it's just normally I don't feel like making multiple chapters per ,I don't know much about the following:

Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

The Total Drama Series

I actually don't have cable...I know,it's horrific...I started watching Invader Zim on my cousin's Netflix,then ended up watching it on ,I'm sorry about all of this.I just really don't feel like making two chapters per day most of the me all you want.  
(If you do boo me,I'll make the Invader Zim characters stalk you in your sleep,and Gaz will kill .)

JK

Jk

JK

Or am I? 


	5. Some bad news

I know doing what I'm doing is against the main FanFic rules,but I have no other way of putting this up.I won't be posting anything for a while because my uncle died in a car crash recently,and I am going to Missouri for the funeral.I know this is saddening,and that It's been so long since I updated.I'm so sorry,but I'm too depressed to write anything.I hope that doing this doesn't cause me to lose my books,or kick me off you ask me,it's stupid that you can't put notes like this. 


End file.
